Barker
In The Game Delicia's Delicious Dreamland Barker is at the Lightning Lounge during Felicia's magic show and later when Chelsea is performing her new song, "Itemfinder". When Pandora introduces Felicia and Delicia to Barker and Quinn at Team Portal's HQ, Barker tells Felicia that he was at her magic show and thought it was marvelous. Pandora then asks Barker how his meeting with Alumia went. Barker explains that Alumia declined his offer to join, because she prefers to focus on her own work and didn't fully trust Team Portal. However, her daughter, Crolea, approached Barker as he was leaving Mt. Spoon and said that she wanted to join. Since Alumia turned down Team Portal, Barker is unsure whether she actually wants to join or intends to infiltrate the organization from inside. Barker suggests for Team Portal to choose their words and actions carefully around her, since she's an empath who can sense the emotional states of others. Pokemon Spork In Spork, Barker is first met at the Game Corner's storage room, where Crolea had asked the player to deal with people there who aren't technically employees. Following the player's confusion when Barker mentions an "operation", he asks the player why they came there. The player reveals that someone asked them to, and Barker wonders whether they weren't discreet enough, Team Portal has a mole, or both. Barker presumes that even though the player doesn't understand what's going on, Barker didn't paint Team Portal in a good light in the player's eyes, and wants to go straight into battle as he's confident that the person who told the player to come to the Game Corner's storage room will explain more the next time they meet. He warns the player that he won't go easy on them because of their age, when child prodigies like Carol exist. After the battle, Barker and his agents leave the storage room, with another warning: this mission had little relevance to Team Portal's overall goal, and the player only won a small, insignificant battle. He also apologizes for any inconveniences or harm caused to the player or their informant, acknowledging the questionableness of Team Portal's actions. When the player is leaving the Game Corner, Barker is seen speaking to one of the attendants giving a cover story and apology about the "employees" that he gave job recommendations to. He pays the Game Corner back for all the prizes stolen. Barker is next met at the Battle Mall. He's outside as it opens, and then inside being confronted by Emily. The player approaches as Emily questions Barker about Team Portal. Emily tells the player that Barker has a promotional event going where anyone who can defeat him in battle wins the Strength HM, but that she doubts that's the only reason Barker is here. Barker tries to reassure Emily that he was only here for the opening of the Battle Mall, which is an idea he came up with one day while eating dinner, and says that Team Portal have lives outside of the organization, with his involving business ideas. Barker then invites the player to battle him, after which he gives the player the Strength HM before leaving. Personality Pokémon Cianosa City |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Barker.png |class=Portal Hustler |name= |location=Cianosa City |locationname=Game Corner Storage |prize= 2100 |pokemon=3}} | | |- | Premoggin Softlands |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Barker.png |class=Portal Hustler |name= |location=Premoggin Softlands |locationname=Battle Mall |prize= 4400 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Giggly Grasslands |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Barker.png |class=Portal Hustler |name= |location=Giggly Grasslands |locationname=Giggly Grasslands |prize= 6400 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Dyserean Desert |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Barker.png |class=Portal Hustler |name= |location=Dyserean Desert |locationname=Melodic Mines |prize= 7000 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Barker.png |class=Portal Hustler |name= |location=Petilil Prairie |locationname=Petilil Prairie |prize= 10000? |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Trivia * Barker's nickname theme = common dog names. * Barker's favorite kind of music is jazz.